


Rules

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Rules are not officially there to be broken but they bend pretty well.





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-12-30 09:57pm to 10:38pm

She had tried hard to stay silent but when a scream accidentally did escape, she instantly knew she was in trouble, confirmed by a voice sounding from not far away and a figure swiftly following the sound to the alcove where she had tried to hide.

"Well, well. Another student out of bed. Though I must admit to being surprised about the circumstances." 

Hermione gulped. Of all people in the castle, why did it have to be the only one she considered attractive?

"Cover yourself and follow me, Miss Granger."

"Yes, professor." 

They turned a few corners on their way to the dungeons, Hermione losing what little she recognized of the way almost immediately. When Snape ushered her into his private rooms, she was more than a little surprised. Unfortunately, her body also chose that moment to remind her of unfinished business and the now closed door left her alone with a man. A real man.

Snape cleared his throat.

"As you are surely aware, faculty members are not permitted to lay a hand on their underaged pupils. Not even if they so desperately want them to, like you do right now."

Hermione whimpered.

"But those rules do not actually include the watching of a pupil, nor the guidance of one during this rather intimate act."

He paused, apparently thinking about how far he could go with this.

"On the couch, young lady. Legs spread and loose those ruined panties."

When Hermione was in position Snape finally covered the last steps between them. Now near enough to touch but not doing anything of course, made Hermione wriggle uncomfortably. 

"Sit still. I want to see those folds of yours without any distractions. Now, bring your hands down and open them up for me. Yes, just like that. Put one of your fingers onto your clit and apply gentle pressure. Just gentle."

"Argh!"

"Good. Very good. Now get a bit harder with that nub and spread yourself wider. That's it."

"Professor…"

The gasp quickly turned into a moan when Snape touched his wand against her folds, collecting some of her wetness before holding it up against the light.

"You are so wet, Miss Granger. Your juices dripping out of you like a river. Your cunt is still virginal, I presume?"

Hermione nodded, finally turning red.

"Don't worry. As previously stated, I am not in a position to take you. But I am in a position to watch and to provide assistance in the form of toys."

Before Hermione could object, Snape handed her two toys. 

"The long one you will insert into that sweet cunt of yours. The other is supposed to be laid directly onto the clitoris and will extend downwards to your opening. Apply both, now."

Hermione groaned when the toy entered her but it was a groan of pleasure.

"Good. Now the other one."

Snape's voice had become husky and his hands finally found their way into his robes, hopefully kneading his own cock while watching his more than willing student masturbate to his instructions.

When the second toy was in place, Snape murmured something under his breath and a moment later Hermione's chocked scream echoed through the room.

"There. That's much better, isn't it? Vibration has always been a girl's best friend. Especially if said girl is new to all of this. Now, don't hold back your voice. I wish to hear every little sound that mouth of yours makes. Everything. Am I understood?"

"Yes, professor."

Hermione moaned, the new sensations driving her nuts. This was soooooooo good. So fucking good. She wished Snape would just break those damn rules and show her what a real cock felt like but also knew that Snape would never do anything he had said 'no' to before. So she endured the teasing of the toys. One happily vibrating away on her clit, making her even more wet and sensitive. And one deep inside her by now, so far it actually brushed the entrance to her womb.

Snape continued to watch. His hands still inside his robes, his face not giving anything away until he finally climaxed and his eyes closed for that moment. 

By then Hermione was desperate to come as well but knew that Snape would be more than mad if she did so without permission. When Snape finally focused again, he actually smiled.

"Good girl, Miss Granger. So adamant to please. Though I think you earned yourself that orgasm you've been chasing."

Another murmured word and the vibration became much stronger while the toy in her cunt also started to move in and out on its own. 

Hermione screamed.

"Oh, yes. Just like that. Feel them, Miss Granger. Let them carry you over the brink. Let go. Now."

The scream this time was completely voiceless, Hermione's body convulsing into endless shivers before landing exhaustedly back on the couch.

Snape moaned.

"Now that is something I would actually grade with an A+." 

With those words Snape removed both toys at once, handed Hermione her panties from the floor and then ushered her back to Gryffindor tower.

Seemed like this would finally turn into a joyful school year. If not, it would at least be very satisfying as well as entertaining. He couldn't wait to try out the rest of his collection. Young women were just so much fun to observe and so good at getting him off.


End file.
